Some food is prepared by first cutting the food into pieces, dipping the pieces in a batter, and then breading the pieces by placing them in a container of flour and by manual manipulation all surfaces of the battered pieces are covered with the flour. The pieces having the batter and flour thereon are cooked, usually by deep frying.
In the process of manipulating the pieces of food covered with batter in the flour, some mixture of the batter and flour becomes dislodged from the pieces of food to take the form of pastry dough. The flour can be reused, however, the dough or other extraneous material must be separated from the flour. The present invention is directed toward an apparatus for facilitating the breading of pieces of food and the handling of the flour, that is, sifting the flour to remove dough and extraneous materials so that the flour may be reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,227 issued Oct. 7, 1975 entitled "Hand Breader" shows an apparatus which accomplishes the same results of the present invention and in much the same way. The present invention is directed towards an improvement in the breader apparatus of this prior issued patent and particularly an improvement in the sifter as employed in the hand breader apparatus.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved hand breader for pieces of food.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved sifter mechanism for sifting flour to remove dough and other extraneous material, the improved sifter mechanism being characterized by improved speed and efficiency of sifting.